Hits, Famous, Gaul
by Park Yujin 2209
Summary: [EXOMPLAK SERIES] Yixing : remaja alay dan super aktif di semua socmed. Suho : remaja kaya yang kopet dan garing. Suatu hari, Yixing menjual sepeda tuanya dengan harga murah di situs jual beli online. Suho membelinya untuk romantisan sama pacarnya. A SuLay fic with slight! KaiSoo with EXO OTP 12. YAOI! Chap 3 updated! RnR please, don't be siders :(
1. PROLOG

**Hits, Famous, Gaul**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor! (Seperti biasa)**

 **Cast : SuLay, with other EXO official couple**

 **Warning! YAOI, bahasa campur aduk.**

 **RnR dan jangan jadi siders. Terimakasih!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halooo! Ff baru nih huahuahua. Jadi latar belakang gue bikin ff ini adalah karena gue gagal bikin ff yang serius, jadi gue bikin ff ini sebagai gantinya. Dan oh iya, gue lagi pengen bikin ff ringan yang chapternya kaga banyak gimana yang lulucuan. Gue udah pernah bikin ff sejenis dengan couple ChenMin (Armpits Love), KaiSoo (Anak Tukang Tempe), dan HunHan (NGAMEN GRATIS). Nah ujuk-ujuk terlintas aja di pikiran gue buat bikin SuLay. Sebenernya pengen juga bikin ChanBaek sama KrisTao cuman bingung gimana wkwkwk.**

 **Tapi actually gue pengen bereksperimen sama genre yang agak serius kek drama ato hurt/comfort gitu. Abis gimana yah, kadang gue suka ga dapet feelnya kalo bikin yang serius. Tapi bikin yang humor juga kadang ngerasa garing. Jadi gimana atuh? Yaudahlah ga usah cuap-cuap lagi gue. Langsung aja enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

"Jadi untuk kesan wajah tirus, kalian bisa pake warna coklat dan putih untuk percampuran shading dan highlights-nya."

"Dan untuk mata. Kalian cukup mengoleskan eyeliner pensil ini dalam sekali jadi. Jangan diulang-ulang untuk kesan mata sipit yang menggoda."

"Dan saya ampir lupa, kalian pake translucent powder untuk touch-up, beres! Oh iya, tunggu aku di video-video selanjutnya yah! Stay tune!"

Yixing ngeberesin alat make up nya yang bejibun. Iya, Yixing abis bikin video tutorial make up ala anak famous buat dipost di Youtube.

"Udah? Pegel nih gue!" Tao selaku pemegang lampu cape. Dia sahabat Yixing dari dulu. Tapi sohibnya ini punya obsesi jadi anak hits famous gaul. Mulai dari Youtube, IG, , snapchat, semua dia jabanin. Emang sih, Yixing cantik, berbakat, baik, walau agak geser. Tapi, dia jadi sangat-sangat keranjingan buka socmed. Bahkan, Yixing ngehits juga di , , OLX, sampe Lazada juga dia jabanin.

Orang hebat.

"Udah Tao. Thanks ya udah nemenin gue."

"Gue sih no problem. Cuman semenjak elo jadi anak hits, elo jadi keranjingan socmed banget tau ga sih?"

"Iya gue tau. Abis rame tau ga! Elo bisa bersosialisasi sama banyak orang!"

"Hah? Yixing gue ga masalah elo jadi hits tapi kalau elo berasusilasi sama banyak orang gue ga terima!"

Yixing cengo sesaat.

"Gue berSOSIALISASI. Berteman sama banyak orang. Bukan berASUSILAsi! Elo kok jadi budek sih?"

"Oke-oke. Gue paham. Ya udah deh, cuman tiati aja jangan sampe mata elo rusak, elo jadi autis gegara keranjingan socmed. Oke?"

"Sip."

Hape Yixing bunyi.

"Tao, keknya sepeda gue ada yang minat deh."

"Kenapa? Ada yang comment di ?"

"Nih." Yixing nunjukin komen seseorang yang namanya 'Suho' di postingan foto sepeda kuno Yixing.

 _Permisi, domisili Bandung kak? Saya minat nih._

"YEAAAAAYYYYY!" Yixing loncat-loncat. Akhirnya sepeda yang ngaheungheurinkeun (nyempitin) rumah Yixing laku juga.

.

.

.

"YEAY AKHIRNYA ADA SEPEDA MURAH YEAAAAYYY!" Suho teriak-teriak di rumahnya. Suho tipikal anak orkay. Tapi kopetnya ajubileh. Selalu cari harga termurah. Kalo disuru mamanya beli sayur juga pasti dia nawar sampe lebih dari setengah harga. Kekopetan Suho sukses bikin dia ampir dibacok tukang sayur.

Di sekolah pun, Suho selalu bawa pulang satu alat tulis punya entah siapa. Tempat pensilnya penuh sama hasil penemuannya di sekolah.

Mungkin ini yang bikin Suho kaya.

"Yeay gue bisa pake sepeda tua itu buat romantisan sama Dio! Yey yey yeyyyy!" Suho teriak-teriak bahagia. Diskon adalah segalanya.

' _Kalau mau dateng aja ke rumah saya, Jalan Otista No. Xxx. Saya tunggu besok jam 3 sore.'_

Notif di hape Suho bikin dia tambah happy. Selangkah lagi dia bakal dapetin sepeda tua itu.

Langkah Suho selanjutnya adalah nelpon pacar.

"Halo, Dio ayaaaanggg besok jalan-jalan sore yu! Kamu lusa ga ada tugas di sekolah kan? Iya aku juga ga ada. Kok bisa sama? Jodoh? Oh bukan! Karena kita satu kelas beb! Hahahahaha!" Suho ngebojeng di telepon. Najis beul.

"Ya udah besok aku tunggu kamu di daerah Pasupati ya! Babai bebeb ailapyu muah!" Suho alay pisan.

Suho mau ngajak Dio keliling Bandung pake sepeda. Gempor-gempor tuh kaki.

Kenapa ga pake mobil? Alesannya sih ngurangin polusi. Padahal mah gegara gamau keluar duit buat bensin.

Kalo gue sekaya Suho mah gue hambur-hamburin tuh duit. Kopet pisan.

.

.

.

Teng tong teng. Teng tong teng. Tong teng tong teng teng tong teng.

Suara bel rumah Yixing yang mirip sama jingle es krim Wall's tapi diremix itu kedengeran.

"PEMBELIKU AKU DATAAAAANNGG!"

Yixing bersemangat buka pintu.

"Emm, permisi mas, ini dengan kediaman Yixing? Boleh bertemu sama Yixing-nya?" si pembeli yang kebetulan Suho itu nanya ke tuan rumah dengan sopan.

"Iya saya Yixing sendiri. Kamu Suho kan? Yang mau beli sepeda saya?"

"Ah iya saya Suho. Tapi kayanya kamu bukan Yixing deh. Beda sama di foto. Kamu mah tukang kebonnya yah? Ngaku aja. Maaf ya mas, saya ga mau rugi buang-buang duit gegara ditipu sama tukang kebon murahan kaya kamu." Suho nyerocos.

"Hah? Gue Yixing keles. Apa-apaan sih!" Yixing ngaca di kamera hapenya dan…

"SIALAN AING ENCAN LEPAS MASKER!" ternyata Yixing belom lepas maskernya. Pantes Suho bilang beda sama di foto.

"Bentar yah. Saya bersihin muka dulu."

3 menit kemudian.

"Yahhh beres! Saya Yixing. Ga usah basa-basi panggil kak ato apalah. Panggil aja Yixing. Saya masih sekolah. Kelas 12." Yixing ngajak Suho duduk sebelum transaksi dilakukan.

Suho rada cengo. Ternyata si penjual cantik banget. Manis, seger, dan seumuran sama Suho yang merupakan anak kelas 12 juga. Terus ramah lagi, orangnya polos keliatannya. Satu lagi, Yixing punya kempot yang bikin Suho tambah betah ngeliatin si penjual.

"Oh iya. Kebetulan kita seangkatan Xing. Heheheheh." Suho ketawa garing.

Satu lagi deng yang Suho suka. Yixing jual sepedanya dengan harga murah.

'Ni cowo oke juga yah. Ganteng, mukanya sih perlente, seumuran, kayanya anak baik. Sayang dia pendek. Garing lagi. Aduh.' Batin Yixing ngeliatin Suho dari atas sampe bawah. Yixing suka senyumnya itu loh.

"Oh. Elo suka sepedahan?" tanya Yixing SKSD. Maklumlah anak gahoel gitu.

"Ngga juga. Ini saya pake buat romantisan sama pacar saya." Kata Suho sambil setia pasang senyumnya.

'Wah sayang. Udah taken nih.'

"Kenapa elo ga pake mobil aja?"

"Iya. Lebar ah bensinnya."

'Jir. Orang kopet nih. Tapi dari penampilannya sih kaya anak orang kaya.' Pikir Yixing menganalisa.

"Oh. Maaf nih ya, elo ga bisa bayar bensin?"

"Bukan gitu. Maaf nih bukannya sombong. Tapi saya anak pemilik restoran sama hotel. Tapi yah, hemat lah ya. Demi masa depan." Kata Suho songong seperti biasa. Kopet sama hebat beda tipis.

"Oh.. ya udah atuh. Ini barangnya. Makasih udah bayar pake duit pas ya! Senang berbisnis dengan anda!" Yixing nyalamin Suho.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda juga."

.

.

.

Suho lagi nangkring di Taman Jomblo, kolong Pasupati. Nangkring sama sepeda barunya.

"Bebeb Dio mana yah?" udah 15 menit Suho nunggu dan Dio masih belum keliatan.

Oh iya, btw, Suho masih kepikiran Yixing. Bukan suka yah, tapi kagum. Kagum banget sama Yixing yang menurutnya ampir perfect.

Kalo masalah hati sih, tetep Suho milihnya Dio.

Suho berusaha nelpon Dio. Walau sebenernya agak berat hati gegara bakal buang pulsa.

"Dioooo kamu di mana sihhh." Suho kesel gegara telponnya ga diangkat Dio.

Suho coba miss call Dio sampe 15x.

Sampe akhirnya Suho kepikiran sesuatu…

"Gue nelpon orang random aja ah. Entar gue tanyain Dio di mana. Siapa tau mereka kenal Dio."

Sumpah Suh, elo koclak.

Suho nelpon orang pertama.

" _Good morning. This is NASA from USA. Can I help you?"_ orang pertama yang Suho hubungin ternyata pihak NASA.

"HL LHT BB Q TDK?" kata Suho. Dia niruin cara di iklan Axis ternyata gaes.

Telpon langsung ditutup.

Suho coba hubungin orang kedua.

" _Hey, I know u want me babe!"_ ternyata Suho nyambung ke hapenya Maria Ozawa.

"HL LHT BB Q TDK?" sekali lagi, telepon langsung dijebretin sepihak.

Suho coba lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

" _McDonalds! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"HL LHT BB Q TDK?"

Lagi-lagi telepon ngejebret.

Suho frustasi.

Sampe akhirnya.

'Cintaku bukan di atas kertasss.' Begitu suara idolanya, Siti Nurhaliza, itu kedengeran, Suho langsung ngangkat telponnya. Iya. Itu ringtonenya.

"HAI KYUNGSOO AKU NUNGGU KAMU DARI TADI LOH KAMU DI MANA?!"

" _S-suho. M-maafin gue. J-jangan tunggu gue k-karena gue ga akan dateng. S-sorry Suh. S-semuanya udah b-beres. Kita sampe d-di sini aja."_

Jebret. Dengan dramatis muncul gledeg.

Dengan dramatis pula, badan Suho merosot ke bawah ala sinetron gitu.

Sambungan telepon udah diputusin.

Sama kaya hubungan Suho.

Sama-sama diputusin.

Secara sepihak pula.

.

.

.

Suho ngerasa gagal. Dia tuna asmara sekarang. Dia ngerasa percuma ngebuang duitnya cuman buat sepeda tua itu. Sepeda yang tadinya dia mau pake buat romantisan sama (mantan) pacarnya itu.

Sekarang Suho cuman berteduh di kolong Pasupati sama sepeda barunya itu. Ujan makin gede. Suho belum bisa pulang.

"Coba Suh. Pikirin sisi positifnya elo putus dari si Dio. Ayo pikirin. Oh iya! Hemat duit, hemat waktu, bisa fokus belajar. Ya bener. Suho cerdas! Ayo Suh berpikir positif!" Suho ngomong sendiri. Anak-anak jalanan di sekitar situ langsung takut.

"BUNDA DIA KENAPAAA?" ada satu anak nyamperin mamanya.

"Ga tau nak. Memang kadang orang gila suka nyasar sampe kolong Pasupati." Kata si mamanya.

Suho ujuk-ujuk ngejentikkin jarinya.

"BENER BANGET SUH! ELO BISA BEBAS MIKIRIN SI PENJUAL SEPEDA INI! MANTOF SUH ELO PINTER BANGET!"

Suho jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri. Sebenernya dia pura-pura bahagia karena ga mau mikirin kesedihannya.

Hatinya ga bisa boong kalo dia masih cinta pisan sama Dio.

"Shit. DIO TAIII!" Suho teriak. Labil emosinya.

"Eh ada abang ganteng! Misi banggg!" Pas Suho lagi jejeritan, ada sesosok yang labil kelaminnya nyamperin Suho.

Suho melotot. Anjay dia fobia bencong.

"Bang, saya Kaila!" si cowo keker item dandan ala Haruka JKT48 itu ngajak Suho kenalan pake nada centil. Tangannya melambai ke sana ke mari. Matanya ngedip-ngedip. Idung minimalisnya goyang-goyang.

"Tapi kalau pagi jadi SUKAIJAN." Suaranya berubah jadi ngebass pas nyebut kata 'SuKAIjan'.

"MAMAAAAAAA!" Suho ngibrit langsung dengan sepeda barunya.

Peduli setan mo ujan mo badai. Si Sukaijan alias Kaila ini harus dihindari.

"WOY BANG TUNGGU!" bencong itu ngejer Suho pake suara dan gaya aslinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai? Gimana? Pendek yah? Iya emang pendek abis chapter ini baru pengenalan tokohnya, pengenalan masalah. Intinya ini prolog doang.**

 **Iya WGG belom beres. Gue nekat bikin ff baru. Jadi bentar lagi gue UTS. WGG chapter baru belom beres full. Baru beres 70% lah. Nahh karena ujuk-ujuk plot ini muncul di otak gue, gue buru-buru ngetik, bisi ilang idenya. Dan gue butuh dukungan kalian buat ff ini dengan cara review.**

 **So, lanjut / udahan?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hits, Famous, Gaul**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor! (Seperti biasa)**

 **Cast : SuLay, with other EXO official couple**

 **Warning! YAOI, bahasa campur aduk.**

 **RnR dan jangan jadi siders. Terimakasih!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halooo! Ga nyangka loh reviewnya lumayan! Asek asek.**

 **Ini dilanjut yaa!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Suho resmi jadi jomblo.

Jomblo kuat sip.

Di kelas, dia ngegalaw. Ga tahan. Nengok ke kanan, Dio lagi keketawaan. Nengok lagi, Dio buang muka.

Dio kaya ga ada beban setelah udahan dari Suho. Sedangkan Suho mati-matian keliatan bahagia.

"Kayanya dia udah move on." Suho ngomong sendiri.

"Eh elo kenapa?" Kris, sohib Suho nyamperin si galau.

"Gue putus broh. Dua hari yang lalu." Suho cerita dengan nada pikasediheun.

Suho menceritakan semua yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Mulai dari insiden sepeda tua, nangkring di kolong Pasupati, diputusin Dio di telepon, sampe dikejer bencong Kaila alias Sukaijan.

"Broh. You deserve better lah!" Kris nepuk-nepuk pundak Suho. Suho cuman nengadah. Nahan supaya ga mewek. Ga lucu kan mewek di kelas gitu.

"Betewe, di saat elo single, gue udah melepaskan kejombloan gue loh!" Kris ngangkat-ngangkat alis.

Suho jadi iri.

OH COBAAN APALAGI YANG KAU DATANGKAN PADA BAIM YAWLOH!

"Ceritain broh." Suho berusaha bahagia atas kebahagiaan sohibnya.

"Jadi. Nama pacar gue Tao. Tao seangkatan sama kita tapi beda sekolah. Tadinya gue mo kenalannya sama sohibnya Tao yang super hits. Eh tapi gue malah jadi kenal juga sama Tao. Gue seneng sama si Tao ini, soalnya yawloh mukanya heavy metal, tapi jiwanya heavy rotation. Lucu banget cubaaanggg." Kris gregetan sendiri.

Suho mendadak jadi inget si Yixng.

"Betewe, walau 2 hari yang lalu gue ketiban sial banget, gue juga ketemu sama bidadari loh broh. Ya gue ga suka dia sih. Cuman kagum aja. Dia manis soalnya. Tapi gimana yah, semanis-manisnya si bidadari itu, tetep Dio yang masih mengisi relung hati gue." Suho mendadak puitis.

"HAHAHA COBA ATUH MOVE ON KE SI BIDADARI ITU!" Saran Kris.

"Ga bisa broh. Gue bilang tadi, semanis-manisnya si bidadari, tetep ga bisa bikin gue move on dari si Dio." Suho galau lagi. Labil ah ni anak.

"Coba aja dulu. Siapa nama si bidadari?" Kris penasaran.

"Dia tuh yang ngejual sepeda ke gue tea dengan harga murah. Namanya Yixing. Zhang Yixing."

"ANJIR WHAT THE HELL SUMPAH ELO KENALAN SAMA YIXING?! YIXING TUH SOHIB HITSNYA TAO YANG GUE CERITAIN TADI HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW." Kris mendadak melotot heboh sendiri.

"ANJIR SUMPAH?"

"SUMPAH DEMI SUKAIJAN BENCONG PESEK YANG ELO CERITAIN! Yixing tuh femes pisan. Followers instagramnya aja yah broh, 2000++, almost 3K. Terus banyak yang ngeadd line dia buat PDKT ato sekedar modus. Dia banyak bikin video di Youtube. Sumpah dia tuh emang ampir perfect. Sayang dia rada lemot. Kalo ada yang ngedeketin dia, reaksi dia cuman cengo sambil cengengesan. Broh. Kalo elo mau kenal dia lebih lanjut, gue bisa bantu loh."

Suho bengong.

Jir tawaran Kris menarik.

"Gue tertarik sih buat kenal dia lebih lanjut. Tapi, Dio broh. Dio."

"Gini deh. Pulang sekolah elo ajak Dio ngomong sekali lagi. Kalo berhasil, jig balik lagi ke si Dio. Kalo gagal, elo janji elo mau gue ajak maen bareng si Yixing. Deal?" Kris ga mau sohib semeter tidak sampai-nya ini galau terus. Ga lucu.

"Mmm. Okey. Deal." Suho berharap percobaannya nanti buat ngajak Dio balikan berhasil.

.

.

.

"Dio. Dengerin gue dulu please."

"APALAGI SUH. GUE UDAH BILANG DUA HARI YANG LALU KALO UDAH CUKUP SAMPE DI SINI AJA." Suho berusaha ngajak Dio ngobrol empat mata di depan perpus sekolah. Dan kayanya manehna gagal. Dio udah melotot dari tadi.

"SEENGGANYA KASIH GUE ALESAN."

"Oke." Dio berusaha menghela napas.

"ELO TUH KOPET. PEDIT. GARING. GA LUCU. NGEBOSENIN. BANYAK CERAMAH. BANYAK OMONG. GA ADA ACTION. SOK PINTER. GA PERNAH MENTINGIN GUE. GUE CAPE SAMA ELO." Dio ngebeberin semuanya di depan muka Suho.

Jleb.

Semuanya bener.

Anjir.

Suho gagal.

Muka gagal Suho bikin gue enek.

"T-tapi. B-bukan g-gegara c-cowo lain kan?" Suho tergagap.

"Bukan. Gue belom bareng yang lain kok. Tapi sorry Suh. Gue ga bisa ngelanjutin. Gue balik dulu." Dio ngambil tasnya. Dia pamit pulang. Ninggalin Suho yang masih cengo dengan muka bego.

.

.

.

"Jadi elo gagal?"

"Iye."

Kris ga kuat ngeliat muka kegagalan Suho. Kris nraktir Suho makan bareng di mall terdekat. Setelah insiden kegagalan Suho, dia minta Kris nemenin dia. Dasar jomblo.

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kris kasian pisan sama Suho. Tapi pengen ngakak juga liat Suho.

"Anjir maneh mah lain batur ah! Urang lainna dihibur!"

"Iye. Jadi elo mau kan gue comblangin sama si Yixing? Udahlah gue lagi berusaha ngehibur elo dengan nraktir elo. Ga salah kan gue?" Kris ngebela diri.

"IYE! ELO MENANG!" Suho pasang muka bete sambil nyedot ice lemon tea di depannya.

"Jumat ini pulang sekolah di mall ini. Gue bakal memulai program 'Mendekatkan Suho dengan Yixing'."

"Gimana elo lah." Suho ngalah.

Dua-duanya sibuk nikmatin makanan di depan mereka.

Sampe Kris nemuin seorang aneh yang jalan di sekitaran food court itu.

"Broh. Orang itu aneh ya. Badannya mah seksi. Tapi mukanya cowo pisan. Kayanya dia sih casingnya cowo, cuman sinyalnya cewe." Kris nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah orang yang dia maksud. Suho jadi penasaran. Dia ikutan ngeliat ke arah yang Kris maksud.

Ice lemon tea dalem mulut Suho nyemprot keluar semua.

"ANJIR SI SUKAIJAN BERKELIARAN DI SINI? GOBLOKKKK!" Suho ngumpat.

"Jadi itu Sukaijan? Ih kok dia ga malu sih? Tapi oke juga sih rada mirip Tyra Banks!" komentar Kris nyinyir.

Sukaijan jalan lenggak-lenggok kek di catwalk. Suho pengen muntah. Tapi Kris ngakak liat muka ketakutan Suho.

"Broh dia jalan ke arah sini." Kris ngomong sambil nutup mulutnya.

Sukaijan jalan centil ke arah mejanya Suho sama Kris.

"Abaaanggg. Kemaren kok kabur gitu aja sihh? Abang jadi basah basah basaaaahhh." Sukaijan nyanyi dengan suara yang hot dibuat-buat. Bayangin aja Kai yang ngomong "Annyeonghaseyo ah ah ah. EXO Gyun Kai-aaaahhh'.

"Shit." Suho takut setengah hidup pas Sukaijan ngelus pundak Suho.

Kris cuman ngevideoin sambil ngikik. Ga ada niat mau ngebantu.

"Oh iya beb. Panggil ekke Kai aja. Biar ga susyahhh." Kai masih pake gaya centil.

Kai masih setia ngegerayangin badan Suho.

Suho gatahan. Akhirnya dia ngejerit.

"BISA LEPASIN TANGAN SIALAN ELO DARI BADAN GUE?!" Suho ngejerit. Kris makin ngikik.

Kai pura-pura jatoh. Padahal Suho ga nyentuh dia sama sekali. Kai emang drama queen.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH SAKITNYA TUBUH AKIKAAAHH!" Kai pura-pura kesakitan. Najis edan.

"Ih gila yah. Masa cowo jahat gitu ke cewenya. Ih najis ya ibu-ibu!" Seorang cowo ganteng tinggi tapi melambai ngomporin geng ibu-ibu gosip yang kebetulan lagi ada di sebelah situ. Cowo melambai itu pake lekbong abu-abu sambil bawa tas jinjing. Plus pake nametag segede gaban bertuliskan 'Park Chanyeol'. Entah apa tujuannya name tag itu. Keknya dia ketua geng ibu-ibu PKK.

"Iya yah! Kayanya dia merasa cowo paling ganteng sedunia deh jeng bisanya maen kasar sama cewenya. Padahal cewenya cantik, seksi lagi!" ibu-ibu PKK terkompori oleh ocehan si Chanyeol melambai.

"ANJIR APA-APAAN SIH?!"

Kris yang masih ga berenti ketawa ngerasa di sini dia kudu nolong Suho.

"Suh, Suh, ayo kita balik WKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!" Kris narik Suho yang lagi siap-siap dihajar massa

.

.

.

"Ya. Heh elo Toa jangan maen hape dulu, kita lanjutin video cover kita!" Yixing marah-marah ke Tao yang dari tadi sibuk maen hape.

"Xing kita teh udah sahabatan sekian lama dan elo masih lupa nama gue?! Oke fix gue kesel." Tao kesel. Yixing emang pelupa super. Dia masih suka salah-salah manggil nama Tao.

"Ayo dong jangan debat dulu! Kita lanjutin kegiatan kita!" Baekhyun, sahabat Yixing yang paling pendek di antara trio kwek kwek itu, protes dengan suaranya yang bikin kuping panas.

Sedikit cerita tentang Baekhyun. Dia adalah sohib Yixing dan Tao. Kalo Tao suka memperingati Yixing kalo dia lagi keranjingan maen hape, Baekhyun mah sebaliknya. Baekhyun malah ikut-ikutan gila socmed. Baekhyun suka numpang popularitas Yixing. Tapi Baekhyun sohib yang baik. Dia suka ngebelain Yixing kalo dia dijudge sama orang laen. Dia juga suka ngelindungin Yixing dari cowo asing yang niat modusin Yixing.

Kalo ngomong soal haters, haters Baekhyun ini paling banyak. Anak-anak di sekolah ga suka sama Baekhyun. Baekhyun dibilang nebeng famous doang lah, dibilang cabe gendot lah, dan lain-lain. Tapi keknya si Baekhyun cuman ngewaro dengan haha hehe aja.

Kembali ke kegiatan mereka. Iya mereka lagi siap-siap bikin video cover dance di rumah Yixing yang luas.

Posisinya, Yixing di tengah, sedikit lebih maju dari Tao dan Baekhyun. Tao ada di sebelah kanan Yixing, sedangkan Baekhyun di kiri. Mereka pake kaos rumahan plus hot pants.

"Hello guys! Hari ini aku sama kedua temen aku, Baekhyun dan Tao, bakal ngecover dance iklannya Tori-Tori. Hope you enjoy this!"

Yixing siap-siap dengan tangan ala dance tori-tori dan kaki agak ngangkang. Baekhyun sama Tao ngikutin gerakan Yixing sebagai background dancers.

"TORI TORI TORI TORI CHEESE CRACKERS! TORI CHEESE CRACKERS YANG BERASA KEJUNYA!" Mereka betiga dance maju-maju ke depan. Yixing teriak paling keras.

"TORI TORI TORI TORI CHEESE CRACKERS! TORI CHEESE CRACKERS YANG BERASA KEJUNYAA!" selanjutnya mereka betiga mundur ke belakang.

Kalian liat gera iklan tori-tori di yutub. Lucu pisan siah balek. Kebayang kalo Yixing dkk dance ginian.

Yixing matiin kamera yang daritadi nyala ngerekam kegiatan nista mereka.

"Yeay thankyou temen-temen! Entar gue post di Youtube, kalian like yah!" kata Yixing. Dasar budak famous.

"Eh Tao. Elo sama Kris ya sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hooh. Kris punya temen ganteng cenah. Mereka ngajakin gue jalan bareng Jumat ini pulang sekolah." Kata Tao sambil tetep fokus ke layar hapenya. Lagi chat sama Kris keknya.

"WAAAAHHH KALO GANTENG GUE MO IKUT ELO DONG! SIAPA TAU KITA COCOK YE?" Baekhyun langsung agresif. Ya dia suka cowo ganteng gitu gaes.

"Sorry Baek, bukannya gimana, tapi Kris minta Yixing yang ikut gue hari Jumat." Kata Tao polos.

Yixing cengo dengan bengeut caleuy-nya.

"Tapi gue ga kenal sama temennya Kris. Entar canggung Tahu."

"Yixing nu geulis, nama urang teh Tao. Bukan Toa, bukan Tahu. Sip?" Tao gemes sama sohibnya yang loading ini.

"IH TAPI PENGEN KETEMU COWO GANTEEENGGG!" Baekhyun ngerengek.

"CARI COWO GANTENG LU SENDIRI LAH! KRIS PUNYA GUE! TEMENNYA KRIS MO GUE KENALIN SAMA YIXING!" kata Tao ga pake hati.

"Ih jahat anjir!" Baekhyun kesel.

"Oh ya betewe. Nama temennya Kris teh Suho." Lanjut Tao.

"ANJIR TAO! NAMANYA SERIUSAN SUHO?!"

"Iyalah! Masa gue becanda?!"

"SUHO TUH PEMBELI SEPEDA GUE DI SITUS JUAL BELI ONLINE! DIA ANAK KELAS 12 KAN? AGAK PENDEK, ANAK ORANG KAYA?" Yixing mastiin kalo Suho yang mereka maksud itu sama.

"Heeh bener pisan!"

Baekhyun ngerasa tersisih.

Saking penasarannya, Baekhyun bertekad bakal nguntit kegiatan mereka Jumat nanti.

"TAPI KAN SUHO UDAH PUNYA PACAR LAIN?"

"Kata Kris, Suho baru diputusin pacarnya. Dia ngegalau terus. Dia pengen ngenalin Suho sama elo cenah. Hahahha! Cocok da kalian!" Tao ngacungin jempol.

Yixing rada malu. Tapi da hayang oge. Suho oke juga. Udah single lagi dia.

"Oke. Nanti Jumat yah?"

"Heeh. Eh betewe, entar kalo ketemu Suho, pura-pura ga tau yah kalo gue sama Kris niat ngenalin kalian bedua. Elo pura-pura kaget aja kalo liat Suho nanti. Nanti elo bilang 'Oh jadi elo temennya Kris? Elo kan si pembeli sepeda itu! Gila, dunia sempit yah!' gitu ya Xing. Akting elu kudu balek siah!" Tao memperingati.

"Iye bawel!"

.

.

.

Jumat, sepulang sekolah, di mall.

"Nanti kalo ketemu Yixing, pura-pura ga tau yah kalo gue sama Tao niat ngenalin kalian bedua. Inget! Kudu akting elo! Coba praktekin kalimat yang tadi udah kita latih Suh." Ternyata Kris sama Tao punya pemikiran yang sama.

"Oh jadi elo temennya Kris? Elo kan si penjual sepeda itu! Gila, dunia sempit yah! Gitu kan Kris kalimatnya?" bahkan, kalimat yang mereka latih pun ampir persis. Gelo, emang sehati.

"Sip. Grogi ga?"

"Anjir grogi pisan dodol!" Suho ngeremes tangannya.

"Nah panjang umur. Tao sama Yixing udah dateng." Kris nunjuk ke arah dua cowo centil yang lagi ngedatengin meja mereka.

Tsah, akting Suho dan Yixing dimulai.

"HAI TAOBEB!" Kris langsung narik Tao buat duduk abis cipika cipiki.

Sekarang posisi duduknya Suho duduk pasebrang-sebrang sama Yixing.

"Oh jadi elo temennya Kris? Elo kan si penjual sepeda itu! Gila, dunia sempit yah!"

"Oh jadi elo temennya Kris? Elo kan si pembeli sepeda itu! Gila dunia sempit yah!"

Entah kebetulan ato takdir ato bego, Suho sama Yixing ngucapin kalimat laknat itu bebarengan.

Tao sama Kris udah painjek-injek di kolong meja.

Suho melotot awkward, sedangkan Yixing nunduk sok anggun.

"Euh, gue udah pesenin kalian makanan." Kris memecah keheningan.

"Mantof!"

"Mantof!"

Secara kebetulan lagi, Suho dan Yixing ngucapin kata favorit itu secara bebarengan.

Dua-duanya canggung lagi.

"Eh, gue tinggal dulu yah, gue mo nemenin bebeb Tao beli casing hape." Kris ngasih sinyal ke Tao dengan cara nginjek.

Tao menggeliat kek ulat di iklan pucuk.

"E-eh iya. Bentar kok bentaaaaar banget kalian kalo mau makan, makan dulu aja ahahahahahahahaha." Tao melotot ke arah Kris.

Abis itu dua sejoli aneh itu ninggalin mereka.

"E-eh j-jadi gimana sepedanya?" Yixing memulai dialog mereka.

"G-gajadi dipake buat romantisan. Da geus pegat (putus) ehehehehe."

"T-tapi berguna?"

"L-lumayan buat pepegian. K-kan g-gue gapake mobil, meh hemat bensin ehehehehehehehehe." Suho doyan cengengesan.

"Elo pake provider apa?"

"Elo pake provider apa?"

Dua-duanya ngomong kalimat yang sama dalam waktu bersamaan untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Uh, gue AXIS." Jawab Suho.

"G-gue Telkomsel."

SUMPAH GA PENTING YAHHHH.

"Elo suka bengbeng apa?"

"Elo suka bengbeng apa?"

Lagi-lagi terulang. Mereka sama-sama ga penting.

"Gue bengbeng langsung." Yixing jawab sambil tetep nunduk, awkward edan.

"Oh sama dong yah."

Suho diem-diem bersorak dalem hati, "BERARTI KITA GA HARUS PISAH KARENA SAMA-SAMA SUKA BENGBENG LANGSUNG!"

Naon atuh Suh.

"Euh, k-kenapa elo putus by the way?" Yixing udah mulai nyingkirin ke-awkward-annya.

"Mmm gue diputusin pas waktu itu ujan-ujanan di Pasupati. Dia mutusin gue di telpon. Alesannya sih konyol. Cenah gue kopet, garing. Emang gue garing gitu? Kopet gitu?"

Yes, suasana mulai cair di antara mereka berdua. Udah mulai nyambung.

"Garing sih sedikit. Kalo kopet sih iya." Yixing jujur.

"Sebenernya gue bukan kopet, gue lagi nabung buat masa depan. Kan masa depan juga butuh duit." Jawab Suho realistis

"Wah, elo orangnya mistis juga yah!" kata Yixing pake muka serius.

Suho cengo. Mistis apaan sih? Emang muka Suho mirip jenglot gitu?

Suho baru ngeh kalo Yixing ini sebenernya pinter tapi koplok.

"Mungkin maksud lu realistis?" ralat Suho.

"NAH IYA ITU BANGET!"

Suho nepok tarang (jidat). Kenapa Yixing sangat nyeleneh. Kenapa orang kek gini bisa jadi anak hits.

"EH ABANG SUHO YAH? KOK SAMA COWO LAEN SIH?! IH ABANG SELINGKUHHH!" Ujuk-ujuk ada suara mistis menggerayangi Suho.

Anjir.

Itu Sukaijan.

Itu Kaila.

Alias Kai.

"HUWWAAAAAAAAAAA KAI KENAPA ELO DI SINI? KENAPA ELO BISA TAU NAMA GUE? KENAPA D LAGI D LAGI D LAGI KOK G R?" ternyata Suho demen CJR.

"IH ABANG AKU KAN EMANG PUNYA RADAR YANG BISA NGEDETEKSI KEBERADAAN COGANS KAYA KAMU!" Si Kai mengada-ngada.

Suho ngasih tatapan ke arah Yixing. Tatapan 'selamatkan-aku' sekaligus tatapan 'aku-bisa-jelaskan.'

Yixing yang ngeliatin cuman ngakak. Dia paham kalo Suho takut manusia model Kai. Dia paham kalo Suho punya masa lalu memuakkan bareng Kai. Dia paham kalo Kai itu kecentilan.

Cie pengertian.

"BACK TO MY ASK, WHY ELO SAMA COWO LAEN? JELAS-JELAS AKU LEBIH EKSOTIS PLEASEEE!" Kai ngomong pake Inggris yang balelo.

"Mungkin maksud elo my question, bukan my ask." Ralat Suho.

"NAH IYA MAKSUD GUE ITUH! IH DASAR COWO GAMPANGAN! KEMAREN NGAJAK AKU KETEMUAN, SEKARANG SAMA COWO LAIN! IYASIH DIA KEMPOT, TAPI AKU PUNYA KELEBIHAN LAIN! AKU HAWT AND EXOTIC. MODELS MODELS MODELS!" Kai niruin Tyra Banks.

Suho ga ngerti lagi sama Kai.

"ADUH SEJAK KAPAN GUE MAU SAMA ELO, SEJAK KAPAN GUE NGAJAK ELO KETEMUAN?! ANEHHH!" Suho ga terima sama Kai yang ngarang-ngarang itu.

Yixing cuman seuri.

"YA UDAH GUE BAKAL CARI COWO YANG LEBIH HEBAT DARI ELO DASAR PENDEK BHAY!" Kai si makhluk ajaib itu akhirnya nyerah. Dia nyuntrungin (ngedorong) si Suho. Suho sampe heran sendiri ada manusia kek gitu.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA GILE NGAKAKKKK! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Yixing ketawa sampe nangis terguguk-guguk (?)

Sementara Yixing-Suho lagi ngakak bedua, masih di food court yang sama, ada seorang cowo pendek pake snapback sama jaket kulit yang sama sekali ga cocok dia pake.

Dia Baekhyun, yang bertekad ngebuntutin Yixing saking keponya.

Baekhyun duduk di meja yang jauh dari meja Yixing. Dia ngamatin kegiatan yang udah direncanain Kris-Tao itu.

"Oh jadi itu cowo yang mau dikenalin sama Yixing? Leh ugha. Ganteng, putih, keliatannya mapan, memikat, sampe ada makhluk aneh yang ngegerayangin dia." Baekhyun menganalisa, sosoan detektif gitu deh.

Pas Baekhyun lagi ngamatin sambil nyeruput teh panas yang dia pesen, ujuk-ujuk muncullah segerombol ibu-ibu. Dari penampilannya sih keknya ibu-ibu PKK.

Kecuali satu orang yang paling mencolok. Orang yang paling tinggi, paling seksi, paling ramah mukanya, dan pake nametag tulisannya 'CHANYEOL, KETUA PKK'

Ini orang yang ngomporin ibu-ibu buat ngehajar Suho waktu itu.

Dan ternyata kumpulan ibu-ibu PKK ini doyan nongkrong di mall ini. Rutinitas keknya.

Baekhyun mau ga mau ngeliat ke arah komunitas itu karena emang gaya-gayanya ngundang perhatian.

Dan mau ga mau Baekhyun ampir ngeces liat sang ketua.

"Anjir…" Baekhyun melotot.

Ya, Baekhyun selama ini doyannya cowo ganteng. Tapi begitu ngeliat Chanyeol, entah kenapa dia seneng banget. Cewe seksi kek Chanyeol bikin Baekhyun labil orientasinya.

Entah kenapa semua yang dilakuin Chanyeol kek slowmotion. Sumpah, ini terlalu sinetron.

Gerakan Chanyeol yang nyerahin duit ke kasir. Baekhyun liat seakan-akan Chanyeol lagi ngelempar duit ke udara sambil ketawa seksi.

Chanyeol nyamperin meja sambil duduk. Entah kenapa gerakan pantat Chanyeol jadi slow-motion banget. Jebret jebret! Muncul backsound suara terompet yang biasanya muncul di sinetron kalo ada cewe hot lewat.

Chanyeol nyedot teh botol pun seakan-akan keliatannya si Chanyeol lagi jilat bibir.

"Mantap." Cuman satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun yang nganga.

Tujuannya ngebuntutin Yixing dan cogansnya, Baekhyun malah ngeliat pemandangan lain.

Baekhyun bertekad bakal ngedapetin si cewe hot itu.

.

.

.

"Suh, kenapa elo nunduk gitu?" Yixing cengo. Suho lagi nunduk kek ngehindarin sesuatu.

"Ada ibu-ibu PKK sama ketuanya yang super ngeselin." Kata Suho bari terus nyumput.

"Terus kenapa?"

Suho nyeritain kejadian di mana dia ampir digebuk massa gegara Chanyeol bari tetep nunduk.

"WAHAHAHAHA SUH KEKNYA SEMUA ORANG JADI-JADIAN DEMEN SAMA ELO YAH!" Yixing ngakak keras pisan.

"Sumpah, Chanyeol tuh bukan cewe, dia cowo tulen. Keliatan pisan. Pas pake celana jeans apalagi, keliatan pisan. Tangannya gede. Emang sih senyumnya manis. Tapi fisiknya cowo. Balek deh." Suho akhirnya berhenti nunduk gegara ibu-ibu PKK itu udah jauh dari mereka. Dia pegel. Lehernya butuh balsem keknya.

"Iya sih keliatan. Tapi kalo sampe pada tau si Chanyeol itu ternyata cowo, bisa digebukin tuh." Yixing memperseram suaranya.

"Wah? Seriusan?"

"Iya, PKK kan singkatan dari Pembinaan Kesejahteraan Keluarga. Makanya pas si Kai jatoh tea mereka langsung nyalahin elo." Yixing ngejelasin.

Suho ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Eh Kris sama Tao udah balik. Ayo kita juga pulang."

.

.

.

Yixing goleran di atas taman rumahnya ditemenin Baekhyun sama Tao di kanan kirinya.

Malem Jumat ini, Baekhyun sama Tao nginep di rumah Yixing.

Singkatnya, mereka lagi cucurhatan ala ABG alay.

"Anjir ternyata Suho baik banget. Gue nyambung ngobrolnya sama dia." Yixing mulai jatuh hati gaes.

"Kris sosweet banget. Dia nraktir gue casing hape." Oh ternyata Tao beneran beli casing hape tadi.

Muka Yixing sama Tao kek ngeflayyy banget.

Sedangkan Baekhyun.

Dia masih keinget cewe cantik dan hot tadi. Baekhyun belum tau kalau sebenernya Chanyeol itu cowo macho walau mukanya agak manis.

"CHANYEOL GUE BISA GILA ANJIRRRRR!" Baekhyun agresif.

"HAH ELO TAU CHANYEOL?!" Yixing melotot.

Sip. Baekhyun salah ngomong.

"Oke gue akui. Tadi gue ngebuntutin elo sama Suho. Terus gue malah ketemu Chanyeol. Sumpah ya, sebelum-sebelumnya kan gue demennya sama cowo macho, tapi kali ini. Aduh cewe itu ngerebut hati gue beneran." Kata Baekhyun sambil mejem ngebayangin Chanyeol.

Yixing nahan ngakak. Jadi Baekhyun belom tau kalo Chanyeol sebenernya cowo.

Yixing mendadak pengen jail.

"Oh Chanyeol ketua ibu-ibu PKK itu?" tanya Yixing pura-pura ga tau identitas Chanyeol sebenernya.

"IYAH! ADUHHH TATAPANNYA SEOLAH MENGAJAKKU BERKEMBANG BIAK!" Baekhyun melotot. Yixing cuman ngakak. Sedangkan Tao bingung.

Akhirnya Baekhyun ngejelasin pertemuannya sama sang pujaan hati yang membawa kejutan kaya cowonya Chelsea Islan di iklan Good Day. Bunga-bunga cinta jadi bermekaran kan? Cie Baekhyun yang terus-terusan… KEPIKIRAAAANNN.

Oke sip gue kudu ngurangin nonton iklan.

"Wah sampe segitunya?" Tao ngakak gegara Baekhyun yang tadinya cabe-cabean sekarang jadi kaya om mesum. Ga cocok sumpah.

"ADUH CHANYEOLLLLL AAAAAH PENGEN GUE CULIKKK!"

"Lupain Chanyeol lu dulu. Yang pasti, gue naksir Suho. Duh, SUHOOOOO!" Yixing jatuh hati dengan cepat gaes.

"Tenang Xing. Gue sama Kris pasti bakal bantu elo PDKT."

"Bantuin gue PDKT sama Chanyeol juga dong!" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan.

"PDKT SENDIRI LAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tao ketawa jahat.

.

.

.

"Broh, elo udah jatuh cinta sama Yixing?" Kris sama Suho tiduran di ranjang king size. Berdua.

Kalo orang asing ngeliat kegiatan mereka bedua pasti ngiranya ada dua cowo macho yang kelainan lagi malam pertama.

Ngga. Mereka cuman lagi curhat-curhatan di rumah Suho yang segede gaban.

"Belom. Terlalu cepet kalo gue bilang gue jatuh cinta. Tapi, gue ga mau munafik. Yixing menarik. Gue suka."

"Apa yang bikin elo tertarik sama Yixing?"

"Gatau bro. Dia kempot, manis banget. Ngeliat dia tuh kayanya seger. Dia pinter, nyambung diajak ngobrol sama gue. Walau kadang istilah yang dia pake rada asing plus dia suka amnes ujuk-ujuk, tapi gue tetep bilang dia menarik." Suho ngedeskripsiin Yixing.

"Yah kalo elo tertarik sama Yixing, coba lah deketin dia. Jangan mainin dia. Selama ini cowo-cowo ngedeketin dia karena cuman pengen nebeng terkenal doang. Gue yakin elo bukan orang kaya gitu kok." Kris senyum manis ke Suho. Suho balik senyum.

Rada geli.

"Yixing juga kayanya tertarik sama elo kok." Sambung Kris lagi.

"Gue ga tau. Tapi Kris, entah kenapa Dio masih ngeganjel di hati gue." Suho senyum kecut.

"AH LU MAH. CENAH UDAH MOVE ON."

"Bro. Move on memang gampang. Yang susah tuh let go. Berhenti sayang sama Dio itu gampang. Yang susah tuh ngerelain dia hidup bahagia tanpa gue." Kata Suho puitis.

"Bro kok najis sih?"

"Gatau. Mungkin dengan ketertarikan gue sama Yixing bisa bantu gue let Dio go."

"Tapi elo ga akan jadiin Yixing pelarian kan?"

"Ngga kok, gue ga akan nyakitin Yixing. Mungkin kalo Dio udah punya pacar baru, gue bakal ngelupain dia sepenuhnya. I will let him go." Suho jadi sentimentil gini.

Kris cuman cengo sama omongan sohibnya yang ajaib ini.

Sedetik kemudian, Suho berdiri di atas ranjangnya sambil ngelilit dirinya pake selimut seakan-akan selimut itu gaun.

"LET IT GOOOO LET IT GOOOOO CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOREEEE!"

Ya. Suho nganggep dirinya Elsa.

Kris cuman face palm.

 _ToBeContinued._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAHAHAHAHA**

 **Makasih atas reviewnya ya gaes!**

 **Bales review dulu ye.**

…

 **Qwertyxing : HEEH sulay te jarang pisan nya! Heeh ini lagi gercep sekalian nyelesein wgg hehehe**

 **Xingmyun : gak dong sulay ge populer atuh! Walaupun hunhan jauh lebih terkenal, tapi gapapa mari lestarikan sulay! Ini tetep dilanjut kok soalnya gue suka semua couple di exo secara umum. Iye coy gue uts hari ini susaahhh amin semoga gada yang merah! Btw itu dio putus bukan gegara kai kok.**

 **Yuuyo : ya dong wgg tidak dilupakan tapi ini lagi uts jadi ditunda bentar wggnya ehehhehe**

 **Guest88 : GUE JUGA SUKA SUHO DINISTAIN. Jangan cuman kai yah yang dinistain, suho juga kudu. Gue pake telkomsel tapi tergila-gila sama iklan axis soalnya kreatif!**

 **Baymaxhug : suho taken tapi putus! Wuahahahahaha**

 **Sam : ini sudah dilanjut kakk**

 **Demiapa : ini sebenernya au ke mana-mana soalnya yutub cuman ngejelasin rutinitas si yixing aje wkwwkwk.**

 **MissMoretz : kamu Chloe? Ini udah dilanjut ya kak!**

 **Kerdus susu : heeh pisan sulay nista lagi jaman wkakaka**

 **Knock knock : Iye yixing ceritanya keranjingan socmed wkakaka**

 **Guest : sudah dilanjut kakk**

 **Maymfa10 : gue research arti kata kopet, ternyata kalo di jawa orang gombalin cewenya pake "kopet" yang cenah artinya bidadari wkakaka bener?**

 **Sebutsajamantan : suho alay yixing juga alay kok! Belom liat aja kealayan si DIJAH YEOL ya? Wkakaka iya tapi asa pengen nyobain euy. Soalnya komedi gue teh garing. Gue cuman coba masukin humor-humor yang sering dipake gue and kawan-kawan di kelas sehari-hari.**

 **Anuan : lebih aneh iklan axis lah! Nyambung sampe perang wkaka! Istilah yang gue pake rada awam kok di sekolah gue mah wkakaka kek cikopi, berasusilasi, dan tunggu istilah lain nantinya yah!**

…

 **Ff ini bukan ff drama yang berchapter-chapter, bukan juga ff humor/friendship kaya WGG yang ngejelasin satu taun ajaran.**

 **Ff ini singkat, konfliknya dikit, hanya menceritakan proses jadian SuLay doang.**

 **Antagonisnya juga gaada, paling cuman ngeselin doang, kaga jahat. Ya si Dio emang ngeselin maen mutusin Suho.**

 **Terimakasih atas perhatiannya! Sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya.**

 **RnR pelisss? Jan jd siders.**

 **P.S : WGG chap terakhir udah beres 50%**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hits, Famous, Gaul**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor! (Seperti biasa)**

 **Cast : SuLay, with other EXO official couple**

 **Warning! YAOI, bahasa campur aduk.**

 **RnR dan jangan jadi siders. Terimakasih!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WGG telah berakhir dan saatnya ngerjain ff ini.**

 **Makasih atas reviewnya gaes!**

 **Enjoyyyy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Suh. Elo mau ngestalk Yixing ga?" Kris senyum mesum.

"Mau dong!" walau cenah Suho ga bisa let Dio go, dia gabisa boong kalo dia tertarik juga sama Yixing si anak femes.

Kris ngebuka YouTube dan ngesearch channelnya Yixing.

Kris nonton video yang baru aja diupload Yixing.

Video cover Tori-Tori.

"Nih." Kris nyodorin hapenya ke Suho.

Suho meratiin video itu baik-baik.

Suho melotot.

Yixing entah kenapa sangat menarik. Apalagi gerakannya bagus banget.

Yah, walau ngangkang-ngangkang gitu gerakannya.

"By the way ini videonya bagus. Gue suka Yixingnya. Tapi ini manusia ini rada ganggu." Suho nunjuk Baekhyun di layar.

"Oh. Ini Baekhyun. Temen deketnya Tao sama Yixing. Sebenernya dia baik, cuman agak cabe pedes gitu." Jelas Kris.

"Anjir geleh edan mending cantik. Ini mah udah sok cute, cabe lagi!" Suho frontal. Dia blak-blakan. Soalnya di video itu Baekhyun emang kecil banget, bukannya sok cute. Dan gerakan ngangkangnya paling bersemangat.

"Suh. Elo frontal amat sih!"

"Gapapa. Blak-blakan itu baik."

"Betewe nama Korea sama Indonesia elo aslinya apa?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

"Nama Korea gue aslinya Kim Joonmyeon. Nama Indonesianya Joni Iskandar." Kata Suho lempeng.

"NAH PAS! Nama elo Joni. Dan elo blak-blakan. Elo miril Joni Blak-Blakan!" Kris antusias.

"Hah? Siapa itu?"

"Elo kan pake Axis! Masa elo gatau iklan Axis yang spesial puasa sama lebaran beberapa taun yang lalu? Yang Joni Blak-blakan loh!"

Suho masih bingung. Kris gemes.

"Yang 'Joni, kau ditakdirkan untuk selalu blak-blakan.' Itulohh!"

"OHHHH YANG SI ANAK KECILNYA NGOMONG 'Pa, ada upil' Yakannn?"

Suho sama Kris kudu ngurangin nonton iklan terutama AXIS.

.

.

.

"Jadi gue harus nunjukin ke Suho kalo gue tertarik sama dia?"

"BENER BANGET XING! Menurut penelitian, kalo seseorang tertarik sama orang lain, orang ini bakal ngobrol dengan suara yang pitchnya lebih tinggi." Baekhyun menyarankan sesuatu yang sangat sesat.

"Terus?"

"Terus elo mainin rambut di depan Suho. Karena itu salah satu ciri-ciri orang yang tertarik." Lanjut Baekhyun kesetanan.

"Baek, jangan ajarin dia jadi cabe-cabean!" Tao negur.

"Gue mau jadi cowo macho demi Chanyeollie!" kata Baekhyun sok imut.

Tao mules liat Baekhyun.

"Intinya Xing, maenin rambut, pitch tinggi, tatap bibirnya. Oke?"

"Siap Baek!"

.

.

.

Suho nunggu di depan sekolah Yixing bareng Kris. Suho diajak Kris buat ke sekolah ini tiap hari. Alesannya mah gegara Kris pengen jemput Tao. Padahal biar Kris bisa ngedeketin Suho sama Yixing.

"Mana si Tao te?" Suho ga sabar.

"Udah tunggu aja elo di deket gerbang. Bentar lagi bebeb gue keluar." Kris nyabarin Suho.

Suho jelas ga sabar.

"Udah ah aing selfie dulu." Suho ngeluarin hapenya. Dan ngebuka kamera depannya.

"Nah udah selfie aja dulu sana biar ga bosen."

Suho senyum miring.

"Ganteng dikit cekrek. Ganteng banyak cekrek cekrek." Suho beneran korban iklan Axis gaes.

"WEFIE!" Suho monyong sambil ngedeketin hapenya ke Kris buat foto bareng. Kris cuman natap Suho poker face.

"Heh Joni! Alay amat lo jadi orang!"

"MENATAP MASA DE-"

"HAIII SUHOOOOOO!" Yixing entah muncul darimana ngagetin Suho. Lengkap dengan pitch-nya yang super tinggi tapi dibuat-buat. Ini trik yang diajarin si cabe.

"-PAN." Suho ngebalik dan natap Yixing yang ternyata baru keluar sekolah bareng Tao sama Baekhyun.

"Jadi ini masa depan lo?" Tao jail.

"Tumben lo di sini." Kata Yixing masih pake pitch tinggi, sambil mainin rambut.

"Kok elo jadi kek cabe-cabean?" tanya Suho blak-blakan.

"HAH APAAN SIH?!"

Kris buru-buru narik Yixing ke pojokkan.

"Kok elo jadi kek cabe-cabean?" Kris nanya pertanyaan yang sama persis sama Suho, tapi ga di depan umum.

"Kata Baekhyun kalo orang lagi tertarik suaranya jadi tinggi dan mainin rambut. Gue mo nunjukin ke Suho." Yixing kelewat polos.

"Tunggu, elo tertarik sama si Joni, maksud gue Suho?"

Yixing salah ngomong gaes. Dia cuman diem nunduk.

"Kalo elo emang tertarik, gausah pake gaya yang dibuat-buat. Bersikap apa adanya. Rebut hati Suho oke? Suho udah move on, tapi masih dalam proses let go." Jelas Kris.

Kris ngajak Yixing balik ke kerumunan 5 orang itu.

"Ngga Suh. Tadi tenggorokan gue sakit." Yixing ngejawab pertanyaan Suho tadi dengan suara biasa.

Suho ngangguk-ngangguk. Kenapa pipi Yixing yang lagi memerah ini keliatan cantik yah?

"Elo mo ke mana sekarang?" tanya Suho.

"Ga kemana-mana." Yixing masih nunduk. Entah kenapa susah natap Suho lama-lama.

"HAH GILA ITU COWONYA YIXING YANG BARUUU!" orang-orang sekolah Yixing dengan nynyir ngegosipin Yixing yang keliatan deket-deket sama Suho.

Yixing muter bola matanya males. Sudah biasa.

"IYA GUE PACARNYA TERUS KENAPA?!" Suho teriak. Niatnya mau sok pahlawan biar Yixing ga diganggu.

Padahal Yixing udah biasa digituin. Dia aja pernah digosipin pacaran sama Kris.

"Suh. Jangan sok pahlawan plis." Kata Tao datar.

.

.

.

Dio duduk di kolong Pasupati.

Dia seneng bebas dari Suho. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya sepi.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan buat merenung di kolong jembatan fenomenal itu.

"Suh. Gue seneng kita putus. Tapi gue sepi. Gue belom nemuin pengganti elo." Dio ngomong sendiri sama kucing yang lalu lalang di situ.

"JIR KENAPA GUE JADI DANGDUT GINI?!" Dio ga sadar kenapa dia jadi melow ngedangdut gitu. Padahal niatnya cuman mo merenung aja.

"Aku tak mau kalau aku dimadu ah ah!" kedengeran suara asing. Suara serem itu muncul bersamaan sama suara suara kecrekan yang biasa dipake pengamen.

"Anjir gue mulai halusinasi keknya." Dio ngegidik.

"Pulangkan saja ke rumah orang tuaku ah ah!" suara itu makin nyata. Dio ngebalik dan…

"HUAAAAA!" Dio ngejerit ngeliat sosok yang nyanyi ini.

Sukaijan, alias Kaila, alias Kai.

"Huaaaaaaa!" Dio nangis keras. Pertama karena takut, kedua karena tadi udah merenung. Jadi dia meledak sekarang.

"Eh yey kenapose nangis?" Kai yang walaupun fisiknya gitu, tapi dia jongkok dan ngerangkul Dio lembut.

"Takutttt!"

"Gara gara ekke? Aduhhh sori dori mori jeng!" Kai meluk Dio.

Dio nengok ke arah Kai yang lagi nenangin dia. Di situ Dio ngerasa dia lebay.

Dio bisa ngeliat muka Kai yang walau rusak, tapi tulus banget.

Dia ngebayangin muka Kai yang ga pake Tje Fuk sama lipstick merah. Kayanya ganteng, seksi. Kulit aslinya bagus. Walau sekarang warna leher sama mukanya ga sama.

Dio tau walau jiwa Kai lebih feminim, tapi Kai lebih ganteng dari Dio.

Di situ kadang Dio merasa sedih.

"Oh iya nama ekke Sukaijan atau Kaila. Sis bisa manggil saya Kai!" Kata Kai ramah.

"S-saya Dio."

"AH MANISNYA JENG DIO INI!" Kata Kai centil.

Dio trenyuh liat Kai. Entah kenapa.

Dio bakal sering jalan-jalan ke kolong Pasupati.

.

.

.

"Jadi gitu ceritanya. Makanya next time jangan jadi pahlawan kesiangan!" Tao ngeakhirin ceritanya.

Suho manggut-manggut.

"Udah beres makannya? Ayo pulang! Suh, anter Yixing pake motor lu yah. Gue mo ngedate sama Tao." Kata Kris dingin. Apa dia gasadar kalo Baekhyun ada disitu?

"TERUS GUE PULANG SAMA APA?!" Baekhyun protes.

"Jalan kaki weh nya!" Yixing ikutan ngebully Baekhyun.

Suho ngeliat Yixing ketawa rasanya.

UH TERBANG BERSAMA PAUS AKROBATIS KE RASI BINTANG PALING MANIS!

Shit Yixing terlalu menarik.

"Kita balik dulu ya bhay!" Kris narik Tao ke tempat parkir.

"Euh, cabe, maksud gue Baekhyun, kita juga pulang dulu yah." Suho masih di mode Joni Blak-blakan.

Baekhyun melotot dengan matanya yang sebenernya gaadaan itu.

"Em Baek, itu melotot atau lagi tidur?" Suho masih blak-blakan.

Baekhyun pengen nabok Suho sekarang.

.

.

.

"Ayo jalan-jalan ke Pasupati Suh!" kata Yixing yang sekarang lagi dibonceng Suho.

Badan Suho langsung tegang.

"Boleh." Demi Yixing, Suho rela datengin ke tempat yang bikin masa lalunya itu buruk. Gapapalah, dia kudu mulai berdamai sama masa lalu.

Tiba-tiba ujan ngegebret. Tapi anehnya ada panas matahari.

"WAH HUJAN POYAN!" Yixing excited.

Hujan poyan adalah istilah Sunda untuk keadaan di mana ujan tapi mataharinya panas pisan.

Saat Yixing excited, Suho ngerasa badannya basah semua. Keringet gegara matahari plus basah keujanan.

Plus Suho keringetan gegara panas dingin dipeluk Yixing dari belakang.

"NYAMPE DI TAMAN JOMBLO!" akhirnya mereka nyampe di kolong Pasupati.

Yixing turun dari motor Suho dan lelarian excited.

Suho malu buka helemnya. Dia sangat basah sekarang. Plis basahnya ga ambigu oke?

Suho akhirnya berani buka helemnya.

Bener aja rambutnya basah pisan.

Suho kibas rambut. Aernya nyiprat sana sini.

Entah gimana, ada yang nyetel lagu dubstep.

"I got money, I got swag!" lagu itu cocok sama gerakan kibas rambut Suho kalo di slo-mo.

Dan entah darimana datangnya, ada tiga mbok jamu ngedance patah-patah.

"Suh, sehat?" Yixing nengok dan sadar sama kegiatan Yixing.

Satu yang gue tau, gue kudu berhenti nonton iklan axis.

"Sorry Xing rambut gue basah, keujanan. Keringetan lagi." Suho ngacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Elo seksi kalo lagi basah."

Suho melongo.

Elo seksi kalo lagi basah.

Elo. Seksi. Kalo. Lagi. Basah.

ELO SEKSI KALO LAGI BASAH.

Sekali lagi.

 _ **ELO SEKSI KALO LAGI BASAH.**_

Suho terus ngulangin kalimat Yixing yang sangat errrr dalem hatinya. Pengulangan ini bikin dia inget sama line iklan Garcia saingannya Mastin.

ANJIR GUE KUDU BERENTI NONTON IKLAN!

"Bisa diulangi kalimat tadi Xing?" Suho pamer muka ogeb.

"Elo seksi kalo lagi basah Suh. Apa salahnya? Gue bicara fakta." Yixing ngomong dengan watados.

"Elo juga seksi kalo lagi basah Xing." Kata Suho saking ga tau mo jawab apa.

"Kapan elo liat gue basah Suh?" tanya Yixing yang sukses bikin Suho makin gelagapan.

Suho berusaha ngedarin pandangan dan…

Kenapa dia ngeliat ada 2 orang jongkok. Yang satu mirip banget sama mantannya, yang satu lagi mirip sama waria gila yang warna kulit muka sama lehernya beda?!

"Errr Xing. Kita pegi dari sini." Kata Suho penuh penekanan.

"Kenapa Suh?"

"Ada mantan gue. Dan tebak, dia lagi pelukan sama si Sukaijan." Suho nunjuk dua orang yang dia maksud.

"Ayo kita pegi." Yixing ngegenggam tangan Suho dan narik dia menuju ke motor.

Suho senyum sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kai, make up elo berantakan." Dio ngajak Kai duduk di minimarket terdekat. Dio bener-bener mau say thanks ke orang tidak terduga ini karena dia secara ajaib bisa bikin Dio plong dengan pelukannya.

Dan gegara keujanan, make-up Kai luntur.

"Shit. Yaudah ekke cuci muka dulu." Kai menuju wastafel di minimarket itu. Dio cuman ngehela nafas.

Andai Kai cowo tulen, pasti dia gebet. Ato ga Kai cewe tulen lah. Ga setengah-setengah gini.

Pas pikiran Dio ke mana-mana, Kai muncul.

"Anjasss! Airnya tadi bochor bochor bochorrr jadi muncrat ke mana-mana hihhh!" Kai masih ngondek.

Bedanya. Tanpa make-up. Bodynya setengah basah. Rambutnya berair.

Sumpah fisik Kai itu menurut Dio sangat flawless. So hot.

Uh Dio jadi pengen ngelakuin sesuatu gitu.

Sayang begitu ngomong…

"Eh jeng kok cengo gini sih?! Ada yang salah dengan ekke?!"

… melambai gaes.

Dio jadi inget TVM favorit Suho yang judulnya Panggil Aku Puspa. Sumpah demi apapun, Dio benci TVM itu. Karena kalimat si Anjasmara yang sangat bikin geli, "Pada malam itu, saya berhasil melakukan tugas saya sebagai lelaki sejati." Salah satu pemainnya adalah Mieke Amalia, and that's why Suho suka TVM itu.

Tapi setelah ngeliat Kai, entah kenapa Dio jadi tertarik buat nonton TVM itu lagi.

Bukan, bukan buat mengenang Suho.

Tapi karena…

KAI.

Dio ngerasa apayah, anget? Iya, anget mungkin kata yang tepat.

Dio udah let Suho go.

.

.

.

Ga jauh dari minimarket tempat Kai-Dio nongkrong…

"SUIT SUIW!" Baekhyun ga bisa bersiul tapi dia berusaha nyiulin 'cewe' yang lewat depan dia pake rok super pendek.

"Dasar bocah cabul." Komentar cewe yang dikenal dengan nama Chanyeol itu.

"Wah suara kamu berat juga yah cantik! Ih om jadi suka banget deh!" Baekhyun ngewink gagal. Sip kenapa jadi ketuker gini.

"Ngakunya om tapi bocah gini."

"IHHH SI CANTIK PINTER YAH! Tau ga cans, om suka cewe pinter. Cewe pinter seakan-akan mengajakku untuk berkembang biak."

"Naon sih, pergi sana hush hush!"

Dalem minimarket itu.

"Kai, itu cowo ato cewe?" Dio nunjuk ke arah Chanyeol yang lagi digodain Baekhyun di depan minimarket.

"Keliatan jelas itu mah cowo cyin. Cuman mungkin doi doyan crossdressing yeah ahihihihihihi." Kai masih ngondek.

"Terus itu cowonya cantik. Ga pantes jadi cowo." Komentar Dio lagi.

"Ah cyin dunia emang kebalik ya sekarang ahihihihihihi."

"Kai, boleh ga elo berenti pake make up, please itu aja." Kata Dio serius. Ayolah Dio baru hari ini ketemu sama Kai tapi kenapa beda gitu rasanya.

Dia lebih nyaman sama Kai dibandingin Suho.

"Kenapa cyin? Yey kalah cantik yah sama ekke?"

"Bukan. Elo justru butut pake make-up. Tje Fuk berantakan."

"Oh jadi ekke kudu pake apa? Tull Jye? Revlon? Wardah? Maybelline? Naked yang mahal? MAC? Ato Lifebuoy? Biore?" dua yang terakhir ngaco edan.

"Bukan gitu maksudnya! Apa yah, pokonya berenti pake make up. Muka elo bisa rusak. Elo ga mau kan mukanya rusak?" Dio ngebujuk Kai.

"Oke deh cyin. Makasih ye atas tips kecantikannya yu mari!"

.

.

.

"Suh, kita bisa bikin video di sini!" Suho yang masih basah ngajak Yixing ke Braga.

"Hayu atuh bikin video."

Yixing ngeluarin hapenya dan dia mulai ngevideoin suasana Braga ala traveller Bandung gitu.

"Ini dia Braga! Jalan paling artistik di Kota Bandung! Braga pernah jadi lokasi KAA loh! Ayo dong berkunjung ke Bandung! Thanks Ridwan Kamil!" Yixing ngomong sambil divideoin.

Suho ketawa geli ngeliat target selanjutnya ini yang ternyata sangat hits.

Untuk sejenak, dia bisa ngeluarin Dio dari kepalanya. Entah kenapa. Tapi yang pasti semenjak ada Yixing, dunia terasa indahnya, semenjak Yixing ada di sini, Suho mampu melupakan Dio.

Kalo ada yang nyadar, kalimat tadi sebenernya lirik lagu.

"BERES! SUH LIKE AND SUBSRIBE YOUTUBE GUE YAH!" Yixing senyum manisssss banget.

Suho ngerasa senyuman Yixing bisa bikin dia meleleh bahkan menguap.

Suho udah let Dio go.

"Xing thanks yah." Kata Suho tiba-tiba.

"Buat apa?"

"Makasih karena ada elo, gue bisa ngelupain mantan." Entah setan mana yang ngerasukin Suho, dia bisa memantapkan hati kek gitu.

"HAH?!" Yixing shock.

.

.

.

"TADI SUHO BILANG GUE BISA BIKIN DIA LUPAIN MANTAN! AAAAHHHHH!" Yixing loncat-loncat.

"TADI GUE BERHASIL GODAIN SI CANTIK CHANYEOOLLLL HUAAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun ikutan jerit-jerit.

"TADI KRIS… cuman nraktir gue doang sih…" Tao lesu.

Jangan heran kalo mereka sering tigaan karena ternyata rumah mereka berdekatan.

"Gaes. Gue jatuh cinta beneran sama Suho siah. Gatau kapan gatau dimana pokonya jatuh cinta gitu aja gaes! Apa ini terlalu cepet?"

"Ga ada yang terlalu cepet untuk jatuh cinta. Kalo kata HiVi mah Siapkah Kau Tuk Jatuh Cinta Lagi." Kata Tao ga nyambung.

"Jir bener banget Tao. Dan gue jatuh cinta sama Chanyeol." Terus weh Chanyeol, Baek. Tunggu sampe tau kalo dia itu cewe.

"GAES HOW! Gue udah terjebak sama si Suho sih!" Yixing nutupin mukanya pake bantal kek ABG labil abis ditembak cogans.

"Tunggu ditembak aja Xing. Gue yakin Suho juga suka sama elo kok." Kata Tao sambil senyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Jadi elo udah yakin sama pilihan elo Suh?"

Suho ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Siapkah Kau Tuk Jatuh Cinta Lagi?" kata Kris bari nyanyi.

Suho ngangguk-ngangguk lagi dengan semangat.

Kris juga rumahnya deket sama Suho jadi sering maen ke rumahnya.

"Udah let Dio go?"

"Udah."

"Mau nembak?"

"Secepatnya."

"Siap ngadepin Kai? Atau ibu-ibu PKK?"

"Tadi gue liat Kai pelukan ma Dio di kolong Pasupati. Aneh ga sih? Dan kata Yixing, Chanyeol ketua ibu-ibu PKK lagi digebet temennya yang cabe-cabean itu."

"Siap buat jadi ga pelit lagi?" Ini pertanyaan pamungkas.

"Gue ga pelit broh. Irit. Menabung demi masa depan bersama Yixing. MENATAP MASA DEPAAANNN!" emang dasar korban iklan Axis.

"Jangan kopet lagi Suh. Elo kudu berubah. Elo kudu mulai berenti kopet, mulai ngehits. Gue bakal ajarin elo iritology sekaligus how to be hits." Kris ngangkat alisnya persuasif.

"JIR KITA KORBAN AXIS PISAN BEUL."

"Intinya, elo kudu mempersiapkan diri supaya elo pantes bersanding sama Yixing." Kalimat Kris paling bijak yang pernah diucapkan.

"Besok, kita jemput mereka lagi ke sekolah. Gitu tiap hari. Biar elo makin deket sama dia. Oke? Mulai belajar dari ngerelain duit bensin." Lanjut Kris

Suho senyum yakin.

"Gue rela buang duit lah demi Yixing. Aneh ya, pas sama Dio gue asa ga rela buang duit. Makanya dia mutusin gue." Suho merenung.

"NAH THAT'S THE POINT! Untung elo putus sama Dio, karena Yixing adalah jalan terbaik buat elo. Elo sadar kalo elo lebih cinta Yixing daripada Dio. Bener kan?!" Kris loncat seakan dia abis nemuin teori Archimedes.

Suho makin memantapkan hati. Dia bakal nembak Yixing secepetnya sebelum dia sama yang laen. Suho yakin kalo Yixing juga punya rasa yang sama.

Dia ngeliat hapenya, mau ngestalk Yixing di YouTube sama Vine. Suho baru tau socmed Vine.

Tapi yang dia terima adalah SMS dari operator AXIS.

'Maaf, kuota anda telah habis.'

"Kris, gue abis kuota…" kata Suho dramatis.

"Coba cek pulsa dulu. Siapa tau pulsa masih banyak."

Suho ngecek pulsa dan..

'Sisa pulsa anda Rp. 0.'

"Kris…" panggil Suho.

"Ya?" Kris noleh.

"SUHO GA PUNYA PULSAAAAAA!" Suho ngomong kalimat itu dengan nada 'Kimmy Ga Punya Pulsa' kaya di iklan Kartu As jaman dulu yang ada Sule-nya.

Mendadak gledek muncul di luar.

Kris ngeliat adegan Suho yang lebay mendadak asa jadi pengen si Kang Sule-nya.

"Suh! Kita AXIS! Jangan menyimpang ke Kartu As!" Kris ngaco pisan anjir entah kenapa.

"Kris. Handphone memang satu, providernya yang beda, haruskah kita lantas pisah meski sama-sama pake handphone?" sekarang Suho niruin iklan Beng-beng.

KENAPA BANYAK IKLAN DI FF INI?!

"SUHO SIA TEH WARAS?!"

"Ga bukan gitu Kris maksudnya. Gue pake AXIS, Yixing pake Telkomsel. Tapi gue yakin kita bisa bersatu." Nah Suho rada bener di sini.

"Elo keknya udah cinta pisan sama Yixing yah? Dio kalah ya?" tanya Kris.

"Iya Kris. Gue cinta mati sama Yixing. Gatau kapan, gatau dimana yang pasti gue jatuh cinta." Kata Suho senyum. Kalimatnya mirip sama kalimat yang diucapin Yixing. Jodoh mereun.

Suho langsung ngebayangin kempotnya Yixing.

 _ToBeContinued_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di chap-chap selanjutnya bakal dijelasin latar belakang Chanyeol sama Kai. SuLay tetep main pairing, tapi KrisTao, KaiSoo, ChanBaek bakal menghiasi layar hape/laptop/pc-mu. #naon**

 **Gaes tolong gue jadi seneng pisan sama sehun sama dio. Sehun teh oke macho banget. Gue team cowo macho. Sehun paling ganteng di exo lagi kata gue. Sehun-Suho paling gaanteng lah.**

 **Sedangkan dio… adu gue speechless. Waktu ngeliat di yutub video exoluxion-playboy, SIP DIONYA KAYA NGAJAK GUE NGAPAIN GITU, DI PINGGIRNYA ADA BEKUN LAGI KEK MANAS-MANASIN DIO BUAT NGAPA-NGAPAIN GUE PLIS GUE HAMIL TANPA DISENTUH JIGANAAA AHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!#sigelo.**

 **Sehun mah walaupun bukan tipe gue, tapi entah kenapa masih masuk lah ke tipe gue karena kalo di boyben gitu gue sukanya yang cowo banget, manly, seme. Dan dio, jelas jauh pisan dari tipe gue. Gue seneng seme, biasanya rapper, suaranya rendah-rendah menggoda, tinggi, DAN DIO SANGAT TIDAK MEMENUHI.**

 **Dan gue sadar, tipe bukanlah segalanya. #kemudianbafer**

 **Satu lagi, gue juga sadar kalo orang humoris ngalahin orang ganteng. Di exo, paling gans sehun-suho tapi gue senengnya cy. Di got7, yang ganteng junior tapi sukanya jackson. Di bts, paling ganteng jin jungkook, tapi gue senengnya jehop. Dapet pointnya?**

 **Anjir gue jadi curcol gini. Ya gapapalah soalnya kalo ngga curcol gue jadi fangirlingan tertahan. Ga baik. Menahan perasaan tidak baik bung.**

 **Oh iya, gue juga mo ngomong, kalo bias kita, cowo, dapet peran bareng cewe laen, deket ma cewe laen, ato apapun pokonya hubungan sama cewe laen, kenapa sih cewenya dibash? Kan kasian gaes. Maksudnya gini, emang kalo fangirl ngebash cewe yang dimaksud, si bias bakal macarin elo? Ga juga kan.**

 **Gue makin gede dan gue nyadar kalo bias itu lom tentu bisa dimilikin. Oke, ga ada yang ga mungkin siapa tau ternyata jodoh gue kai, kan ga tau juga. Tapi seengganya kita sebagai fans saat ini cuman bisa ngedukung, berkarya (contohnya fanart), dan mengagumi. Jadiin bias itu inspirasi, bukan dijadiin obsesi. Ato ga, elo bisa kan nyari cowo yang deket-deket gitu yang innernya mirip bias. Contoh, gue jadiin chanyeol role model sekaligus tipe gue.**

 **Maaf gaes. Ga bermaksud ngejudge ato curcol, tapi gue baca kalo ratingnya Pure Love rendah. Gegara banyak yang ga suka liat dio sama sohyun. Ayolah, kalo kalian gitu kan sama aja artinya kita ga ngesupport karyanya dio. Wkwkwk.**

 **Maaf kepanjangan. Gue cuman lagi menyatakan pendapat.**

 **DAN REDVELVET KAMBEK GILAAAA ENAK PISAN LAGUNYA, MVNYA BAGUS, POKONYA ONE OF THESE NIGHTS ARTISTIK BANGET JIRJIRJIRRRR JOOOYYYYY**

 **Udahan ah.**

 **RnR please?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hits, Famous, Gaul**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor! (Seperti biasa)**

 **Cast : SuLay, with other EXO official couple**

 **Warning! YAOI, bahasa campur aduk.**

 **RnR dan jangan jadi siders. Terimakasih!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WGG BENERAN ABIS GAES**

 **ABIS**

 **ABIS**

 **JENGJENG**

 **#abaikan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Suho udah banyak kemajuan.

Contoh sekarang pas ngejemput Yixing, dia naek mobil sendiri. Mulai berani ngorbanin duit bensin.

Dia juga rada diet gitu, biar ga bantet-bantet amat kalo dibandingin Yixing.

Akhir-akhir ini, duet cogans maut, Suho sama Kris sering nongkrong di depan sekolah Yixing sepulang sekolah. Demi bertemu pujaan hati tea.

"HAI BEB!" Tao keluar dengan riang gembira sambil meluk Kris. Kris nyium Tao.

"Beb, besok kamu ada ulangan ato tugas ga?" tanya Kris mesra.

"Aku ada ulangan, ga bisa main hari ini." Tao cemberut.

Entah angin dari mana KrisTao jadi sosoan mesra gini.

"Yaudah kebetulan banget besok aku juga ada ulangan, belajar bareng yuks!" Kris narik tangan Tao. Sekarang mereka gandengan tangan kek truk.

"Ehm, Yixing juga ada ulangan?" tanya Suho dengan suara sok tamvan.

"Ada sih. Tapi cuek lah gue ga akan belajar."

"BAGUS! Kalo gitu ayo kita pegi. Hari ini gue bawa mobil." Suho juga narik tangan Yixing.

Yixing bingung. Bukannya Suho anak yang sangat kopet bin irit? Tumben dia bawa mobil. Boros bensin pan.

Ya udahlah. Yang penting dia seneng udah bisa bareng Suho.

Sementara Baekhyun cuman cengo.

Sudah biasa kalo akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun jadi kamcong. Dia memutuskan buat keliling-keliling aja siapa tau ketemu ebeb Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kita mo ke mana?" tanya Yixing agak salting soalnya Suho masangin seatbelt. Alhasil muka mereka jadi rada deketan gimana gitu.

Suho berubah banyak gaes. Dia jadi ga kopet, jadi ga cuek, pokonya berubah ke arah positif. Semua ia lakukan karena cinta.

Sayangnya Yixing kurang peka buat tau kalo Suho ngelakuin ini demi dia.

"Gue mo nraktir elo makan. Tapi sebelumnya kita berangkat dulu ke suatu tempat. Gue abis pulsa soalnya hehehe." Suho nyengir.

Yixing cuman ngangguk-ngangguk.

Rasanya dia pengen ngomong…

…KEMANAPUN KAMU PEGI AKU IKUT BANG HALALIN ADEK BANG.

.

.

.

Yixing melotot ngeri.

Masalahnya di sini adalah, Suho ngajak Yixing ke tempat gelep-gelepan.

Bukan, bukan tempat yang biasa dipake lokasi penggerebekan pasangan mesum.

Tapi tempat dukun.

Yixing ga ngerti. Kenapa orang secerah Suho datengin tempat semencekam ini. Kalo si Sukaijan mah masih maklum lah ya.

Suho sama Yixing duduk berhadapan sama dua orang dukun. Di antara mereka ada meja pendek. Kesannya kek Suho-Yixing mo ijab kabul, dukun 1 sebagai penghulu, dukun 2 jadi bokapnya Suho.

Abaikan imajinasi Yixing.

Yang pasti, meja itu item. Di atasnya ada 7 jenis kembang, pot isinya air, sama kemenyan dibakar gitu.

Serem lah pokonya.

Tiba-tiba Suho ngeluarin hapenya.

"Mbah, saya sering abis pulsa, kenapa ya?" Suho naro hapenya di tengah meja itu.

"Jadi kamu mau hemat pulsa?" tanya si dukun 1 dengan sok misterius.

Suho ngangguk.

Tiba-tiba si dukun 1 melotot. Dia langsung ngeluarin jurus kembang 7 rupa. Dilemparin ke arah Suho dan handphonenya. Yixing rada takjub gimana gitu.

Selanjutnya, si dukun 1 kumur-kumur pake aer dalem pot tadi terus disemburin ke muka Suho.

Dan ritual terakhir, si dukun ngosongin mejanya. Terus dia loncat naik ke atas meja sambil boboan miring. Kepalanya ditumpu sama satu tangannya.

Si dukun 2 nya berbisik ke Suho, "Ikutin!"

Suho yang masih rada bingung, nurutin posenya si dukun 1.

Terus si dukun 1 ngangkang-ngangkang masih dengan posisi kek gitu. Suho nurutin dengan muka bingung.

Bari si dukunnya kek teriak-teriak mantra aneh.

"EN FLEX AND A POINT. NONE OF LEGS!" Suho ga ngerti si dukun ngomong apa.

Selanjutnya si dukun telentang sambil naik-naikin pinggul dan pantatnya sambil tetep baca mantra. Suho ikutin.

"AND BREATHE, AND RELIEF. SENYUM, RELEASE!" mantra macem apa coba.

Udahnya Yixing teriak.

"STOPPP!" 3 orang lainnya memandang Yixing aneh.

"Kalau mau hemat pulsa, tidak begini caranya!" Gaya Yixing udah kek ibu negara.

#PAKAIAXIS

.

.

.

"Gimana Suh, pulsa lo nambah bener?"

"Ngga Xing. Tadi kan makanya gue beli pulsa di kios." Suho nunduk sedih.

Sekarang mereka beneran lagi perjalanan ke restoran atau café tempat yang Suho rencanain.

"Jadi sekarang kita ke mana?"

"Makan. Gue yang bayar semuanya."

Yixing ngiceup 2x. Masa. Suho. Yang. Pedit. Jadi. Hambur.

Yaudahlah cueks.

.

.

.

"KRIS KRISSSSSS AKU GA NGERTI INI MATEMATIKAAAAA."

"Iya ini gini caranya. Kamu kaliin ini, bagi ini, nah beres!" Kris ngajarin Tao dengan sabar.

Betewe date mereka kali ini diisi sama bimbingan belajar.

"ADUH INI KENAPA LAGI FISIKA, KOK KETINGGIANNYA 2 METER, TEGANGAN TALINYA 3 NEWTON, JAWABANNYA KOK KECEPATAN AWAL SAMA DENGAN 6?" Tao ngerengek.

Nahloh.

Kris juga ga ngerti materi fisika yang itu.

Hese.

Gue sebagai author juga paling ga bisa fisika yang itu.

Tiba-tiba bohlam muncul di kepala Kris yang sekarang lagi mengalami kerontokan rambut.

"Nah, ini kan h = 2 meter, F = 3 N, buat nyari kecepatan, tinggal 2 dikali 3. Jawabannya 6 kan ketemu!" Kris nyiptain rumus campur aduk yang aneh dan sesat.

Emang bener sih kalo dikaliin 6, cuman kan ga gitu caranya -_-

"OH IYA KRIS EMANG PINTER IH MAKIN GEMES DEEEHH." Tao nyubitin kulit kepala Kris.

Ini yang bego siapa.

.

.

.

Mari kita tengok modusannya si Bebek. Dia ngedatengin mall yang merupakan tempat favorit si Chanyeol dan geng ibu-ibu PKK-nya.

Di mall biasa, Baekhyun duduk di daerah foodcourt.

Dan Baekhyun ngeliat suatu pemandangan aneh.

Chanyeol, cewe bohay incerannya, diserang sama ibu-ibu PKK.

Baekhyun samar-samar ngedenger ibu-ibu PKK itu teriak-teriak ke arah Chanyeol-nya.

"DASAR TRANSGENDER!"

"KALO ORANG INDONESIA KAYA KAMU MAU JADI APA NEGARA INI?!"

"PENIPU!"

"KAMU KITA COPOT DARI JABATAN KETUA!"

"NGAKUNYA PARK CHANYEOL RATNA NINGSIH! GATAUNYA PARK CHANYEOL AHMAD MULYADI!"

Dari teriakan itu, Baekhyun simpulkan kalo Chanyeol itu sebenernya…

… couwuo.

Jantan.

Lelaki.

Boy.

Tapi Baekhyun kasian. Asa ngeliat bencong digrebek massa.

Baekhyun pengen sosoan jadi pahlawan.

Dia dateng nyamperin Chanyeol.

"Misi ibu-ibu, saya ada urusan sama dia." Baekhyun narik Chanyeol dan mereka buru-buru ke tempat parkir.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir.

"JADI ELO COWO?! ELO BUKAN CEWE BOHAY?! ELO NIPU JADI KETUA IBU-IBU PKK?! OH MAY GAT GUE KIRA GUE STRAIGHT GATAUNYA ASDFGHJKL!" Baekhyun teriak dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Elo cowo yang suka ngegodain gue di depan mini market kan?!" Chanyeol malah bales teriak shock.

"Iye. Gue Baekhyun. Gue bukan Babe Baekuni si pencabul tukang sodomi anak kecil ya. Coba jelasin dulu ke gue."

Chanyeol dengan dramatis ngelepas wignya, ngehapus kosmetiknya, dan ngeluarin sumpelan-sumpelan di mana-mana.

"Iya, gue cowo." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun nutup mulutnya kaget.

"ANJIR TERUS MAKSUDNYA ELO NYAMAR JADI CEWE DAN SAMPE NEKAT MASUK PKK APA?!"

"Gue cuman, iseng."

Sumpah Chanyeol sakit jiwa.

"Udah, ganti baju elo. Pake baju cowo yang bener. Gue mau ajak elo makan. Gue yang traktir." Baekhyun bukannya ilfeel malah ngajak Chanyeol makan.

Chanyeol cuman ngangguk. Dia laper.

.

.

.

Di restoran.

"Xing. Apa gue masih kopet? Please jawab jujur. Gue mau berubah." Suho reflek megang tangannya Yixing. Yixing cuman mendelik ke arah tangannya itu.

"Errr, iya sih. Dalam rangka apa ya?"

'DEMI ELO BENGA ELO GA PEKA AMAT SIH!' Batin Suho.

"Sebenernya ini tuh buat…" Suho ngegantung kalimatnya.

"Buat apa?"

"Ini tuh buat…"

"Buat apa? IH GAUSAH SOK MISTERIUS DEH!"

"INI BUAT ELO XING! GUE MAU JADI POSITIF DI MATA ELO!" kata Suho akhirnya.

Yixing langsung senyum malu-malu tai gitu.

Yixing berusaha ngedarin pandangannya.

"Suh, itu bukannya si bences item?" Yixing frontal nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pojok restoran.

"SUKAIJAN?! KAILA?!" Suho shock pas ngeliat bencong item yang ditunjuk Yixing.

Pasalnya, si Kai hari ini ga pake make up, wig, dan atribut cewe lainnya.

Manly lah. Ganteng. Tapi gaya ngomongnya keneh ngelambai.

Dan lebih kagetnya lagi, Suho ngeliat Kai sama Dio.

"Elo tau itu yang sama Kai tuh mantan gue."

Yixing melotot. Dunia itu sempit.

"Anju. Mereka jadian?!"

"I hope so." Kata Suho lemah. Emang sih secara fisik Kai sama Dio keliatan serasiii banget. Kai (dalam mode cowo) sangat manly. Dio juga lucu banget kalo bersanding sama Kai.

"By the way Xing. Kalo elo ditembak, elo mo diapain?" tanya Suho ambigu.

"Diapain gimananya yah?"

"Ya kalo elo ditembak sama seseorang yang elo suka elo mo diapain?!" kata Suho makin ambigu.

"Yixing ga mau diapa-apain Suh, ga boleh belom muhrim. Itu namanya berasusilasi."

Suho facepalm.

"Maksudnya mo ditembak dengan cara apa?"

"Hmmm. Apa yah, Yixing suka bunga. Yixing mau bunga. Tapi bunga mawar yang bagusss bukan bunga buat jampe-jampe kek tadi."

Suho ngangguk-ngangguk dan mencatat hal ini dalem hati.

"Kalo elo nembak seseorang yang elo suka bakal pake cara apa?"

Suho bingung jawabnya gimana.

"Errrr gimana yah. Gue bakal nanyain ke orang yang gue suka mau gimana ditembaknya, dan gue bakal nurutin kemauannya kecengan gue." Suho ngode amat keras.

Yixing ngangguk-ngangguk doang.

GA PEKA DASAR NENENG PEA.

Suho coba ngalihin pandangan lagi. Pemandangan yang dia dapet kali ini adalah Kai sama Dio yang lagi pesen minuman beralkohol.

Suho langsung kesedek. Kai kan ga manly. Dio ga kuat minum alkohol. Ngapain sosoan pengen maboks.

"Suh, neo ga wae wae kan?" Yixing langsung ngelus leher Suho.

Suho seneng skinship sama Yixing. Dia mau jawab, tapi detik selanjutnya dia nyadar kalo dia ga ngerti sama omongan Suho tadi.

"Maksud elo apa yah Xing?"

"Maksudnya. Elo ga kenapa-kenapa kan?"

Suho faceplam untuk yang kesekian kali. Dia baru ngeh kalo gebetannya itu suka pake bahasa alay Korea.

Suho kesedek buat yang kedua kalinya pas dia ngeliat ke arah pintu masuk restoran, ada si Chanyeol. Tapi versi laki. Dan hebatnya dateng bareng temennya Yixing yang mirip sama BonCabe.

Kali ini bukan cuman Suho yang kesedek. Tapi Yixing juga.

Dunia begitu sempit.

Kris, sohibnya Suho, ternyata pacaran sama Tao, sohibnya Yixing.

Kai, bences yang gangguin Suho, lagi duaan sama Dio, mantannya Suho. Dan parahnya mereka lagi minum-minum gitu.

Chamyeol, ketua ibu-ibu PKK jadi-jadian, terlihat lagi mesra keknya sama Baekhyun, sohib cabe-cabeannya Yixing yang suka numpang femes.

ANJIRDUNIASEMPITKAK.

Suho memutuskan buat ngajak ngobrol Yixing lagi kek tidak terjadi sesuatu di sekeliling mereka.

"Xing, kalo menurut elu nih, gue orangnya gimana?" Suho berusaha ngobrol dengan lancar.

"Mmm, Suho baik, cakep, pokonya Yixing belum pernah nemuin orang kaya Suho. Selama ini cowo-cowo deketin Yixing cuman karena Yixing ngehits. Mereka pengen numpang ngehits doang. Ato kadang mereka cuman modus. Kalo kata Yixing sih Suho tulus." Jawab Yixing polos.

TAU GA SAAT INI SUHO PENGEN BANGET NYIUM YIXING.

Suho langsung terdorong buat ngegenggam tangan lembut Yixing.

"Suho emang tulus Xing. Suho akuin, dulu Suho suka banget sama Dio. Tapi tau ga sih, semenjak ketemu elo, gue entah kenapa nganggep perasaan gue ke Dio selama ini ga ada apa-apanya. Gue bisa gila karena elo Xing. Xing, ini bukan acara confess-confessan ato tembak-tembakan karena gue mau nembak elo nanti secara resmi dan layak. Tapi kalo gue ga ngomong ini, gue bisa mati karena mendem perasaan. Xing gue amat amat sayang sama elo. Suho anak ga terkenal dan kopet berubah jadi royal karena Yixing, si anak ngehits yang mencari cowo yang tulus." Suho ngucapin itu semua dengan lancar karena betul-betul berasal dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

Mari kita singkat jadi 'LHYT' alias lubuk hati yang terdalam.

Yixing bengong tapi seneng denger pengakuan Suho.

Jadi selama ini perasaannya berbalas.

"Suh, gue kasih tau. Gue followers IG-nya ribuan. Banyak yang ngeceng gue. Kalo gue ngeceng elo juga, bisa-bisa elo dibunuh para pengejar Yixing. Dan bisa-bisa notif instagram elo jadi jebol." Yixing becanda.

Suho ketawa.

"Ga masalah. Yang penting nanti gue bisa milikin elo."

Di dalem restoran itu kedengeran lagu Judika – Sampai Kau Jadi Milikku.

Suho sama Yixing saling tatap dengan perasaan bahagia. Walau mereka belom jadi pacar.

Tiba-tiba Yixing angkat bicara.

"Suh, eta si Kai sama Dio kok jalan keluar ujuk-ujuk sempoyongan gitu yah?"

"Wah gatau tah Xing. Urusan mereka lah."

.

.

.

"Jadi intinya, kalo elo mentok beb, tinggal otak-atik aja angkanya. Kali bagi tambah kurang. Kuadrat akar. Semuanya pake. Entar pasti ada di pilihan ganda." Kris ngejelasin Tao jurus mengerjakan ulangan fisika dengan teknik sesat.

Karena Tao males pulang, dia memutuskan buat nginep di rumah Kris. Kris memanfaatkan moment ini buat curi-curi sentuhan, siapa tau bisa berasusilasi #naon.

"Kris elo ngapain ngajarin gue sambil megangin paha gue betewe?" tanya Tao. Tao ngerasa si Kris mulai ga beres nih.

"Ah? Ahahahahaha reflek maap." Kris ketawa gugup.

Eh ga kapok, si Kris mulai menjamah lutut Tao. Oke bagian ini emang ga cabul sih tapi tetep Tao risih.

"Heh cikopi ngebul jangan modus ato gue laporin kasus pencabulan anak di bawah umur?!" Tao ngancem Kris.

Cikopi ngebul – Cina koplok pianjingeun ngakunya bule.

Belom sempet Kris ngejawab, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya didobrak sama sesosok mirip gnome alias kurcaci dengan wajah girang.

Suho.

"AI SIA KENAPA BISA MASUK RUMAH AING?!" Kris shock setengah edan.

"Enggg ga dikunci tadi." Suho masang muka polos.

Sementara Tao bersorak sorai. Seengganya kalo ada Suho, Kris malu buat ngecabulin Tao.

"MO NGAPAIN ELO?!" Kris ngerasa acara modusin anak janda -salah- maksudnya anak panda itu gagal.

"ANJIR BANTU AING NEMBAK YIXING PLEASEEEE! AING TADI UDAH CONFESS, TINGGAL JEDOR AJA." Suho anarkis nyekek Kris. Tao ngakak puas.

"Tembak tidak yah, tembak tidak yah." Tao malah nyanyi lagu ost-nya Anak Jalanan.

"Dia bilang, dia suka bunga. Gue kudu nembak dia dengan tema berkaitan sama bunga dong!" kata Suho lagi.

"Oh aing tau! Kasih dia bunga aja, gimana?!" Saran Kris tidak membantu.

"Itu mah aing ge nyaho. MASALAHNYA HOW TO NGAJEDOR PAKE BUNGA?!" Suho gemes sama sohibnya itu.

"Coba telpon Baekhyun. Dia biasanya tau soal bunga gituan. Maklum BonCabe, Janda Kembang 2k16." Tao nyodorin hapenya buat nelpon Baekhyun.

Suho nelpon Baekhyun.

"Hai Baek, ini gue Suho. Kata Tao elo tau banyak soal bunga?" kata Suho tanpa basa basi.

" _Oh buat Yixing yah? Ahhhhhhhhhhh."_

Suho kaget pas ngedenger 'AHHHHHH'. Masalahnya itu kek bukan suara Baekhyun. Kek berat banget.

"Mm. Sibuk Baek? Keknya gue mo pesen bunga." Suho mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh.

" _Ngga Suh. ADUH YEOL JANGAN GERAK. CAPE GUE! Iya Suh kebetulan gue punya kenalan errrrrrr ganteng, mantof, dia florist. Besok kalian ketemuan aja. Gimana?"_

Suho makin speechless. Kenapa Baekhyun ambigu di telpon. Terus tadi siapa? YEOL? CHANYEOL? BAEKHYUN NGAPAIN SAMA CHANYEOL?!

AH TEUING. Suho berusaha stay polosh.

"Yaudah Baek. Besok ya kita janjian lagi. Daahhh sorry ganggu!"

Suho nutup telponnya.

"Tadi gue ngedenger ada 'Ahhh' panjang. Tapi bukan suara Baekhyun. Suaranya berat banget soalnya. Terus tadi gue denger Baekhyun nyebut-nyebut 'YEOL JANGAN GERAK GUE CAPE' ya kira-kira gitulah." Suho nyampein laporan.

Kris sama Tao langsung pasang mupeng.

"Jadi Baekhyun sama Chanyeol si cewe bohay gebetannya lagi ambigu?" Tao narik kesimpulan.

"Keknya. Dan Chanyeol itu ternyata cowo tulen. Tadi gue ngeliat dia di restoran. BARENG BAEKHYUN!"

"ANJAY? PANTES BADANNYA GEDE GITU! BERARTI SI BEKUN KAGA STRAIGHT DIA TETEP MAHO!" Kris bersemangat. Dia fujoshi gaes.

"Eh by the way, gue keknya tau gimana caranya nembak Yixing." Kata Kris tiba-tiba dengan wajah berbinar.

"Gue juga ujuk-ujuk keidean siah." Tao ikutan.

Kris Tao tatap-tatapan.

"Jangan-jangan pikiran kita sama."

Suho senyum kemenangan. Ide KrisTao osok brilian. Pasti berhasil nembak Yixingnya.

"Dan Suh, saat elo nembak Yixing nanti, elo kudu melibatkan Dio. Buat ngebuktiin kalo Dio itu cuman masa lalu elo." Tambah Tao bijak.

Suho ngusap dagunya sok ngerti tea.

"Oke ntar gue ngomong ke Dio."

 _ToBeContinued._

.

.

.

 **BONUS STORY DI CHAP INI**

"KAI KENAPA SIH ELO GANTENG BINGITSSSS TAPI ELO NGELAMBAIII IIHHHH!" Dio mabok setengah edan. Kai dan Dio akhirnya nyampe di rumahnya Dio dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Drunk and high.

"ADUH ASLINYA GUE TUH MANLY GA MELAMBAI CYIIINNN. TAPI GIMANA YEH SEMUA BERUBAH SETELAH PETERPAN RUBAH JADI NOAH JENGGG AHHIHIHIII." Kai ketawa genit sambil cegukan sesekali.

Tiba-tiba Dio natap Kai serius.

"Ayo kita buktiin kalo elo tuh cowo beneran. Bukan cowo ganteng yang melambai." Dio berubah agresif di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Dio megang muka Kai dengan kedua tangannya, natap Kai dalem, dan Kai malah senyum miring ala orang stroke.

Lalu terjadi suatu kejadian yang sulit dijelaskan. #IfYouKnowWhatIMean

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERAKHIRNYA KAISOO NGAPAIN HAYO**

 **Gaes gue memutuskan bikin EXOMPLAK SERIES (silakan liat di daftar stories gue). Tinggal KrisTao ye couple yang belom dibikin?**

 **Tenang, lagi proses. ChanBaek udah keluar tuh versi somplaknya.**

 **Udah males banyak omong dulu wkakak**

 **RnR please? Don't be siders…**

 **P.S : EH REVIEWNYA JAUH DIATAS EKSPETASIKU SIAH UAHAHAHA MAKACEEHH**


End file.
